Behind Enemy Lines
by Tsuki-rose16
Summary: The daughter of Lord Voldemort and Prudence Halliwell falls in love with the enemy, tip toes behind her adoptive family's back and caught out. After graduation of school, Melody Black is forced to marry Draco Malfoy.Rated M for language and later chapters


_'My father took 10 minutes to die. I counted. He died in the middle of a main road in a little town called Crystaline. He was getting out of the car on the drivers side when he was hit. No one could help him and I was glad he had died. My mother and I had escaped. He had already '_

"Melody!!!! Get down here right now, you low life little slut!"

I heard the shrill voice of my mother downstairs. I've always been the disappointment... hanging out with half-bloods, muggleborns and when Malfoy sees it, I always get punished. I save what I had written on my laptop and hid it behind the portrait of my great aunt Rosalinda. I grabbed my wand from the bed and went downstairs to meet my mother.

"You called mother?"

"I had just heard the most interesting story from Draco. He saw you making out with the muggle from town and you both were on the ground like in the act of intimacy... You filthy bloodtraitor."

"Actually mother, he wasn't breathing and I was giving him a muggle way of a spell to clear airways so they can breathe. Its called CPR."

"And what is that?"

"Its when I breathe into his mouth then press his chest a couple of times then repeat the process."

"You filthy bloodtraitor! You still touched the smily filthy thing... You're the most disappointing thing that's in this family. First being sorted into Gryffindor, then dating that muggleborn, Dean Thomas and then dating a girl and a muggleborn no less? Nothing but disappointment."

"Get this through that pure blooded head of yours. However we may look similar, I am not like you at all. I'm not afraid of being who I am now. I love being with my friends... Even though they are muggleborn and half-bloods. Plus the added facts of their ... toys. What muggleborns can do with those... wow..."

"That's it... I have had enough!! You will be true to your blood. Your father and I had this set from the day you were born, hoping that we never had to use it. You have been arranged to marry someone. There is no choice in this. This will happen after graduation."

"Mother that is so not fair!"

"I don't give a flying fuck. Melody, you are born into a pureblood family. It's time you start acting like one."

"What if I started acting like a pureblood mother? I mean, I stop hanging with muggles in town, I act more lady like then I am already and I date a pure-blood?"

"It will only slow down this marriage."

"what do you mean slow down?"

"well if you last with this pureblood and you actually have proof of their descent, then the marriage is off."

"Ok mother, thank you for your mercy."

"One last condition... you can't hang out with those misfits... the golden freaks as Draco calls them."

"I can't hang out with Harry, Hermione and Ron?"

"These are my terms. Date respectable blood status and not hang around with the Dark Lord's enemies."

"Fine...Now if you don't mind, I have studying to do."

"Well, well, well. You being smart and a very strong witch is something to be proud of but my darling Melody, you know more spells then I do. Why do you need to study. you have every spell bok ever written... Even the dark magic that the dark lord's learnt."

"To brush up on simple spells.. dah. Now I bid you a good day... Actually I might go work in my garden. Just give my witchglass a quick buzz when dinner is ready."

I quickly run out to the garden before she follows.

My garden is situated in the middle of a maze on the manor grounds. Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius made it for Draco and I to learn common sense. They has us at different starting points and told us the general bearing of the middle of the maze. I was the only one who made it to the middle in the given time. There was two huge areas that looked like the middle. Draco sat in the other even though it was too far east from his entrance. As a prize for finding the middle, I was allowed to turn it into a space just for me. I made it into a garden that looked like the secret garden, a book that I had read when I was like 8. It is still hiding with my laptop and iPod and moblie phone... I only can contact Hermione. Harry's aunt and uncle won't get him one and Ron lives in a house full of wizards that have no idea what a mobile is. My garden has two major trees that have roses growing over them like climbing frames. One tree has a low branch that is curved like a seat and the other tree has a swing hanging off it. there's thousands of muggle flowers that looks so beautiful in the spring. There's a well and a hollow tree stump that has a fairy community living in the treestump. They cast a protective spell over the garden so only the pure hearted can enter. Draco and I used to hang out here before he started his lessons as an heir to the Malfoy name. Him and I used to be best friends, until Lucius interfered. I was the daughter that Narcissa always wanted and Lucius didn't want me to be close to Draco. I apparently was bad news. So Lucius made me look bad. He made me look like I couldn't cook or clean... one time I really needed to leave the table, just to go to the toilet, he wouldn't let me. I got up and left anyway. I got punished for that.

"This is the last night together as a family until the christmas holidays... lets make it great. We finally have everyone together."

I was next to draco on the edge and lucius next to me on the side, my mother in diagonal from me, with narcissa in front of me. Rodolphuis was facing Lucius.

"I'm happy to have my beautiful niece and my son and my whole family together. I am so glad!"

"Narcissa dear. I'm sure that there are plenty more to come."

"But Mel never comes home except for the summer holidays and even then she goes to a friends place."  
"Well this year she's coming home atleast for a day or two before she goes to a friend's place anren't you daughter?"

"Yes father."

"Well then... less talk lets eat. you all go back tomorrow."


End file.
